


Карточный долг священен

by fandom_Noblesse_2018



Series: Драбблы Часть 1 [7]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Noblesse_2018/pseuds/fandom_Noblesse_2018
Summary: М-21 сидел и обещал себе, что больше никогда, ни за что не будет играть по пьяни в карты с Тао. И не с Тао. И по трезваку тоже не будет. И пить бросит нахрен, потому что садясь играть с Тао в карты на желание, надо думать о последствиях





	Карточный долг священен

М-21 сидел и обещал себе, что больше никогда, ни за что не будет играть по пьяни в карты с Тао. И не с Тао. И по трезваку тоже не будет. И пить бросит нахрен, потому что садясь играть с Тао в карты на желание, надо думать о последствиях.  
– Пойди и укуси Франкенштейна! – пьяный в дымину Тао глупо улыбался, едва не падая со стула мордой то ли в салат, то ли в пол. Не менее пьяный Такео поддерживал его за край футболки, не давая сильно отклоняться от вертикального положения.  
Надрались они, конечно, знатно. Полная победа над Союзом и все в итоге живы – отличный повод выпросить у Франкенштейна что-нибудь забористое, чтоб и благородных, и модифицированных пробрало. После буйного застолья все разошлись по мелким компаниям, и Тао достал карты.  
– Ты охренел?! – зарычал М-21.  
– Ничего не знаю! – пьяно заржал Тао. – Карточный долг священен! Оборотень ты или кто? Всегда хотел посмотреть, что будет, если оборотень укусит человека!  
– Да из Франкенштейна человек, как из меня… оборотень!  
– Тем более! Вы идеально подходите друг другу! Давай, М-21, вперёд! – Тао помахал ему колодой карт.  
М-21 подошёл к Франкенштейну, что-то втиравшему Кэриасу и сонному Регису, и оценил ситуацию. Чёрт, Тао, провода тебе в задницу! И вот как его кусать?! Или лучше сказать, за какое конкретно место? Может… за запястье?  
М-21 осторожно обошёл Франкенштейна сбоку, рассматривая жилистую руку. Рукав был задран, и потому можно было как следует рассмотреть все косточки на запястье. Вот только размахивал Франкенштейн своими руками, как ненормальный, и от концентрации на этих хаотических движениях М-21 замутило. Нет, пожалуй, не запястье. Тогда что?  
Ответ пришёл сразу. Такая подтянутая, упругая, симпатичная… нет, такого Франкенштейн точно не поймёт!  
А если за ухо? Оно, правда, под волосами. М-21 наклонился ближе, пытаясь рассмотреть поближе. А если всё-таки не ухо, до которого копать и копать через лохмы, а, скажем, шея? Она-то как раз открыта. Тао, правда, может возмутиться, что в шею кусают вампиры и вообще никанон, но, с другой стороны, место не обговаривалось. Значит, шея. Или всё-таки не шея?  
– Да не мнись уже, целуй!  
Франкенштейн притянул М-21 к себе под бок.  
– Что?! – не понял М-21.  
– Да сколько можно вокруг меня вертеться и смотреть жалобно? Хочешь целовать – целуй!  
М-21 вдруг понял, что Франкенштейн пьян в такую дымину, что не снилось даже Тао.  
Оборотень внутренне взвыл, покрывая Тао последними словами. Объяснять начальству, что он пришёл не целоваться, а кусаться, ему не улыбалось.  
Франкенштейн, принявший заминку за робость, пробормотал что-то про нецелованных девственников и впился в губы М-21 так, что звёздочки перед глазами замелькали.  
А целовался Франкенштейн ничего так. Очень даже неплохо он целовался. Задорненько. М-21 приоткрыл один глаз и через плечо Франкенштейна увидел, как Тао показывает ему большой палец и таки медленно падает лицом в любовно подставленный Такео сливочный тортик. Подмоги ждать было неоткуда.  
Франкенштейн тем временем подхватил М-21 на руки и с видом победителя, взявшего главный приз, понёс в спальню, обещая научить всему, что знает, и даже немножко больше.  
М-21 внутренне взвыл. Он больше никогда, ни с кем, ни за что не будет играть в карты. Особенно с Тао.

 

Утро.  
– М-21. Что ты делаешь в моей постели?  
– А ты, %&*%#$%, не помнишь?!  
– А, впрочем, не важно. Иди сюда, я тебя всему научу.  
– Ты меня ещё вчера, &%$#&$, всему научил!  
– Повторение – мать учения!


End file.
